wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Ganon
Beast Ganon is Ganondorf's Final Smash. Ganondorf turns into his beast/boar form from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, then stomps. If caught in the transformation hitbox, the opponent receives 10% damage and gets buried. The stomp does little damage, but it stuns the opponent, even if they're in midair. Beast Ganon then does a dash across the stage that does 47% damage. The move, if the dash hits, is in nearly every situation a One-Hit KO, but if he hits all three opponents at once, only one who is heavy will not be KO'd. Soon after transforming, Ganondorf returns to his normal form, and appears back at the spot in which he used it. The player can't self-destruct with this move, unless you were doomed to die before using it (i.e. if Ganondorf uses this move on a falling block, even if it has not begun to fall yet). If the player uses this move, they should try to be at the boundary line of the screen. If you start in the middle, opponents can get behind the player, and they will not be hit. Trophy Description Ganondorf's Final Smash. When he grabs a Smash Ball, he transforms into a repulsive, evil beast. He'll vanish momentarily from the screen, then rampage from one side to the other in a straight, headlong rush. When he begins the move, any character before his eyes will flinch, so try to start the move near other characters. '' Origin Beast Ganon is the Ganondorf's original form, which debuted in the original ''Legend Of Zelda. This version, like the Ganondorf model, is based on the boss towards the end of The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and even holds the same glowing wound. Trivia *Although Beast Ganon has the same glowing wound as in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, it has a purple tint around it rather than just being white. *While Ganon has the glowing wound from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Ganondorf does not. *Beast Ganon resembles Ganon's original form, last used in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. *If the player who is Ganondorf pauses while Beast Ganon is dashing across the screen, the camera automatically focuses where they were standing when they activated the Final Smash. This could mean that, programming-wise, Ganondorf has never actually moved. *If used on the edge of a stage with an opponent below you, it can be used as an effective spike (because of the fact that it buries). *If the player pauses just as Ganondorf returns from the attack, he will be in his default character model pose. *Alternately, if you pause just as Ganondorf begins the attack(before he transforms) you'll be able to spot a very tiny Beast Ganon near his neck. If he's bending down, it'll be more noticeable, and inside his cape. *The move's special effects can reveal very odd raytracing if looked at from the proper angles with the pause camera. At certain angles, a character can appear to be looking in a distorted mirror. From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Legend of Zelda Trophies Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Final Smashes Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Stickers Category:Enemies